The Ko Region Fakedex Project History
=New beginnings= May 2012: The beginning of a region One fateful day in May, user Ninjin-man proposed the idea of a Fakedex Project undertaken by Bulbagarden Oekaki users such as himself. Being an avid Fakemon designer himself, Ninjin-Man had become the Ko Region's Project leader, being the one who started it all. Additionally, user Kovolta offered to be the Ko Region's cartographer, basing the Region of Ko on the Hawaiian Islands. Many users were thrilled with the idea of this project and it started moving along as users signed up by the ton. Many of them did their assignments and created amazing creations. Soon enough, they have reached the Coffee Jungle. The creation of the Ko Wiki Despite its new found fame, the project soon became very slow afterwards. Just when it seemed the Ko Region Project would go down like several projects in the past, Kovolta stepped in and created this very Wiki, the Knock-Out Wiki. It contained record of the project and its corresponding fakemon. Pretty soon, the Ko Fakedex Project was on a roll again. =Moving Along: A history of what has happened so far= Mixng It Up: Pepsi-cola saves the day When Kovolta had created Shirubasim, it had been then more than two weeks since SunnyLedian had signed up for its evolution. Ninjin-Man took action and asked Miguel to do the assignment instead. It turned out that, SunnLedian was having problems with his tablet and the oekaki's java applets, which was why he wasn't able to draw his idea for Shirubasim's evolution. Unfortunately, he was able to only notify Kovolta about this, and Ninjin-Man wasn't aware. When Miguel posted his fantastic idea for Shirubasim's evo, Shiruhorn, SunnyLedian also posted a link to his idea that he had done already, which was Shirublossom. Because of the two designs' significant differences, with Shruhorn being more masculine, and Shirublossom being more feminine, user pepsi-cola thought of the brilliant idea of seperate evolutions depending on the gender of Shirubasim, with Shiruhorn being the male counterpart and Shirublossom being the female, everything was settled, with Shirubasim having two evolutions instead of one. Karitenokoinugami: Berries Galore! Being a fake region, why not fake berries too? Karitenokoinugami's idea got out and soon, berries were added to the project. Users signed up for berries based on real life fruits and vegetables, and made fantastic ideas that might as well be used in the real games by Gamefreak! Though the Ko BerryDex has yet to be complete, it was a marvelous idea to create berries for Ko, as it is known to be the largest exporter of agricultural goods in the Pokemon World. Contest 1: A legend is born! On the day of September 3, 2012, ninjin-man posted a picture announcing the first ever contest that would decide the design of one of Ko's legendary Pokémon. It was to be based on the spirit of Bulbakaki. A lot of users became thrilled, and they all created wonderful entries for the contest. Ninjin-man had help with judging of course! But in the end, the design that came on top was pepsi-cola's Bulnevolence, with Razorshell'sKiarny in second place, Spiffee's Kompamity in third place, and Felazingaround's Tendadove & Ponopzop's Raiduo in a tied runner-up! The contest ended September 24, 2012, and the results were out on October 1, 2012. More on the contest can be found here: Contest 1 Entries. Contest Entries: Kompamity: Was entered, but it did not win. However, it has a place in the Ko Dex as an ordinary pokémon - Spiffee Tendadove - Felazingaround Bulnevolence, the winning entry. It is #220 in the Ko Dex. - Pepsi-cola Raiduo - Ponopzop Zapanda - Tangrowthjelly Quattuor - Leoiecute Sketle - misa-acar Kolabee - Kestrel Arsleo - Furball Amay - Febreze Kiarny - Razorshell